Jūshirō Ukitake
(Thirteenth Division) | title = | image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = December 21''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 150 | gender = Male | height = 187 cm (6'1½") | weight = 72 kg (158 lbs.) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Ukitake Family | occupation = Captain of the 13th Division | team = 13th Division | partner = Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki Shunsui Kyōraku | previous partner = Kaien Shiba | base of operations = 13th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = 5 Unnamed Brothers 2 Unnamed Sisters | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Sōgyo no Kotowari | bankai = Unknown | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 23 | anime debut = Episode 9 | video game debut = Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami | japanese voice = Hideo Ishikawa | english voice = Liam O'Brien Kim Strauss (Episode 40) | spanish voice = Gerardo Reyero (Latin America) }} "Friendship that embraces all." - Tite Kubo is the captain of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13. The late Kaien Shiba once served as his lieutenant, and currently 3rd Seat officers Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki are serving as his acting lieutenants. Appearance Ukitake is a tall man with a somewhat emaciated appearance, caused by an illness which occasionally causes him to cough up blood. Because of his illness, he often spends his time recuperating at Ugendō, his family's estate. During one of his attacks when he was much younger, his hair turned white over a three-day period. This is why his eyebrows are black, the color his hair used to be. 110 years ago he wore his hair in a long ponytail. Currently his hair is worn long, almost reaching his waist. He wears it parted on the left side with one long piece that tends to fall over his right eye. He has brown eyes.Bleach manga; Chapter 335 colour spread Ukitake wears the common Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a crimson lining. He wears a narrow white obi, in which he secures his Zanpakutō. Personality Ukitake's favorite food is Ohagi. In his free time he feeds the carps in the lake of Ugendō's garden and also trims the bonsai there, despite lacking the artistic sense necessary for the latter. He also writes a novel series in the Seireitei Communication titled , in which the lead character, Sōgyo, fights evil and saves innocent villagers. Sōgyo's catchphrase is and is hugely popular among the children in Seireitei. The serial is frequently on hiatus but when it is in the magazine, it ranks in the top three features.Bleach Bootleg; Page 116 Ukitake is a kind and gentle soul who is well-respected and highly honorable, and always treats those around him with respect, even those who are weaker or not as highly ranked as he is. As a result, he can be easily approached by other members of Soul Society who seek favors or advice from the captain. Due to his high moral code, Ukitake will never let any harm come to either his underlings or those who attempt to protect them.Bleach manga; Chapter 119, page 8-10 He refuses to give up when he believes something is wrong and will break a rule to do what is right.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 21-22 He is also quite perceptive, as seen when he analyzes the various disturbances caused in Soul Society,Bleach anime; Episode 179 and has the ability to correctly judge people's character, as noted by Yamamoto, and knows when they are lonely. He observes that, before meeting Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, Rukia often had trouble opening up about certain things and was very lonely, but sees a difference in her when she spends time training with Orihime. In various Bleach omake chapters, Ukitake is fond of giving people strange or unwanted gifts for no apparent reason, particularly Tōshirō Hitsugaya because of their similar sounding names and hair color. Due to his long-standing position with the Gotei 13, Ukitake is one of the most proficient combatants in Soul Society and always maintains a level of honor and integrity when engaging in battle, much like his best friend Shunsui. He refuses to fight in the presence of a child or even with a child, even if that child is a Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 14 He always maintains a semblance of respect for his opponent and is polite in combat situations. He also has a high measure of mercy, never taking the chance to kill Lilynette, but rather actually try to teach her how to be a better fighter, even though she was an enemy.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 3 History Jūshirō is the eldest son from the low-class aristocratic Ukitake family. He has five brothers and two sisters, whom he essentially supports by himself. He, along with Shunsui Kyōraku, was one of the first graduates of Captain Yamamoto's Shinō Academy and they were the first graduates to become captains. Furthermore, he was personally trained by Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 9-10 He and Kyōraku are the oldest captains amongst the Gotei 13, with the exception of Retsu Unohana and Yamamoto himself. It is stated that the four of them have been Captains of the Gotei 13 for at least 100 years as of 110 years ago before the current time.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 13 Approximately 110 years ago, Ukitake was first seen arriving at the 1st Division Headquarters with Captain Shunsui Kyōraku and Lieutenant Lisa Yadōmaru of the 8th Division. He first asked about the whereabouts of the 12th Division captain. As Shunsui and Captains Love Aikawa and Shinji Hirako started a conversation about the status of the Gotei 13, he reminded Shunsui not to forget Captain Unohana as one of the captains from 100 years ago.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 11-13 He was again seen waiting for the promotion ceremony to begin at the 1st Division Headquarters along with the rest of the assembled captains. He witnessed the arrival of the newly-appointed captain of the 12th Division, Kisuke Urahara.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 7 The following day, he tried to persuade a then-reluctant Kaien Shiba into becoming his lieutenant. The two conversed about the current happenings in Soul Society, including a young Gin Ichimaru, who happened to be a child prodigy surpassing the previous record set by Kaien himself. Kaien shrugged off any attempt Jūshirō makes at him being any type of prodigy. While visiting the Shiba residence, Jūshirō was shown to be quite popular with the servants, with Kaien noting that Jūshirō was still very charming and that he had a smile that made his servants blush. Jūshirō dismisses the compliment as he tries to remain humble about his notable quality.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, page 15-17 9 years later, Ukitake was present at a emergency meeting called by Captain-Commander Yamamoto, where he decided to create a investigation team to locate the missing 9th Division squad members. When he gave out orders, Yamamoto ordered him to guard the Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 6 Jūshirō was seemingly stunned by Kyōraku sending Lisa to investigate the disappearance of the 9th Division captain and lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 11 Jūshirō, due to his illness, was rarely able to fulfill his role as captain on a regular basis, instead having Kaien fill the role under his guidance.Bleach manga; Chapter 134, page 10 possessed Kaien Shiba.]] Sometime later, when a then-unknown Hollow killed a squad being lead by Kaien's wife, Miyako Shiba, Kaien became enraged and wanted revenge. Despite this, Jūshirō tried to reason with him that nothing was known of this new Hollow. Kaien did not relent, so Jūshirō gave him the only information they did have, the lair of the creature. The following night, Jūshirō, Kaien, and Rukia Kuchiki traveled to the Hollow's lair, and when they arrived, Kaien asked for permission to fight the creature alone, which Jūshirō allowed. Kaien fought the creature evenly until it used its unique technique and destroyed his Zanpakutō. However Kaien continued to fight the creature with his bare hands. Eventually, the battle started to turn against Kaien, causing Rukia to try and assist him. Jūshirō stopped Rukia from assisting, explaining that Kaien was fighting for his honor. The Hollow's abilities allowed it to possess Kaien and Jūshirō began to fight it, but his illness got in the way and allowed the Hollow to attack Rukia. But at that moment, to both Jūshirō and Rukia's horror, Kaien took control and impaled himself upon Rukia's sword, thanking the captain for understanding the value of his honor and that of his wife's.Bleach manga; Chapters 134-136 The 13th Division has never been the same following Kaien's death, being without its well-loved lieutenant and Jūshirō having to rely on Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki, which usually ends in a comical disaster. Plot Soul Society arc He is first seen in person when he is told of Aizen's apparent death by one of the messengers of Soul Society, being rather shocked when told. He later appears visiting the Shrine of Pertinence, where he stops Byakuya Kuchiki from killing Ganju Shiba and questions his actions, only to be told that special wartime orders have been issued.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 39-40 He later prevents Ganju and Hanatarō Yamada from getting killed for their crimes by having them locked up.Bleach manga; Chapter 119, page 8-10 After hearing of the execution date being moved up, Jūshirō tries to convince Byakuya to do something, but the noble seemed uncaring that his sister is dying sooner rather than later, and in the stress of the situation Jūshirō shortly succumbs to his illness.Bleach manga; Chapter 134, page 1-4 Jūshirō decides to help save Rukia and tries to request a hearing with Central 46 (off screen) but upon being turned down, sets out to help using other means.Bleach manga; Chapter 149, page 9 about to engage in battle with Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.]] His new plan sets around unsealing the Shihōin Shield, an artifact belonging to the Shihōin clan that is in his possession for unexplained reasons.Bleach manga; Chapter 149, page 10 Using this device, he arrives at the execution site, almost too late and destroys the Sōkyoku along with Shunsui Kyōraku.Bleach manga; Chapter 151, page 10-14 The two are then faced by Yamamoto, until Kyōraku grabs him and both of them run away, together with Kyōraku's lieutenant Nanao Ise.Bleach manga; Chapter 153, page 14-17 They are however caught up by Yamamoto who, after almost choking Nanao with his spiritual pressure, releases his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 154-155 Ukitake notes on on how long it has been since he last saw that battle stance and on the urges from Yamamoto both of them releases their Zanpakutō in order to fight on equal ground with their former teacher, resulting in a large explosion as they clash.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, page 6-17 The battle is however short lived and is suddenly stopped when the 4th Division lieutenant Isane Kotetsu reveals to all of Soul Society that Sōsuke Aizen is a traitor, something Ukitake appears quite shocked to hear.Bleach manga; Chapter 172; page 12 When Aizen is captured, he seems genuinely put out that the former Captain has become 'this corrupt' and voices his opinion on the matter while Aizen is escaping with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. Aizen only responds by saying that Ukitake is arrogant, revealing his plan to sit on the throne of heaven.Bleach manga; Chapter 178, page 14-16 As thanks for helping save Rukia, Ukitake later gives Ichigo Kurosaki a badge that permits him to legally hunt Hollows in his home town and allows him to transform into his Shinigami state, officially making him a Substitute Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 182, page 13 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. During the Bount Invasion, Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku and Tōshirō Hitsugaya look for information on the Bounts while in the laboratory. He also helps announce the news to the other high ranking officers about the missing information who probably would not have come in if they knew it was Mayuri Kurotsuchi who had ordered the meeting.Bleach anime; Episode 76 He seems about to act when Rukia comes under attack in her weakened stated however, Byakuya acts swiftly enough to save her.Bleach anime; Episode 93 While Ichigo is battling Jin Kariya, Ukitake alongside his 3rd seat officers, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki and the rest of his squad are assigned to assist in locating and destroying the remaining Jōkaishō with the help of Ran'Tao while the battle is watched by others.Bleach anime; Episode 107 Arrancar arc Ukitake is seen when Yamamoto calls him and all the captains for an emergency meeting.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, page 17 While speaking Hitsugaya, Yamamoto explains that Ukitake had been investigating the Great Spirits Library when he discovered a document unrelated to the Hōgyoku that Aizen had accessed. This document had been about the Ōken - the key of the royal family.Bleach manga; Chapter 223 Ukitake is later seen at the Thirteenth Division's training ground, observing Rukia and Orihime training. He is approached by Shūhei Hisagi, who gives Ukitake a copy of the Seireitei Communication and wonders at Ukitake approving of Orihime and Rukia's friendship given that Orihime is a human. Ukitake discusses Rukia's friendship with Orihime. Ukitake says that friendship is a great thing no matter what and further notes that Orihime and her friends aren't normal and may well become Shinigami once they come to Soul Society at the end of their life. Ukitake then asks Hisagi about his role leading the Ninth Division. Hisagi states that he did not know how much work a captain had to do as Kaname Tōsen was the kind of captain that never let his subordinates feel his burden. Ukitake invites Hisagi to join him for a bit but Hisagi declines. As Hisagi walks away Ukitake notes that too short a time has passed for hearts to heals.Bleach manga; Chapter 230, page 1-6 Ukitake later hears that Arrancar are attacking the Human World and tells Rukia to go to the Senkaimon to help out the other Shinigami in the Human World. Orihime attempts to go with her as well but Rukia states that without a hell butterfly she would just be sent to the waste dimension. However, Ukitake goes over to where they are and tells her that instructions were sent to secure the walls of the waste dimension and that she can pass through freely in a little while. He tells her that he understands that she's in a rush to get there but in times like these it's good to be patient. Rukia tells Orihime that she will go ahead and wait for her and leaves.Bleach manga; Chapter 231, pages 4-6 Hueco Mundo arc Ukitake, along with Byakuya Kuchiki and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, is told that Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai have disappeared and that the Second Division is looking for them all throughout Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 247, page 1 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. , and Shūsuke Amagai getting acquainted and having drinks.]] Ukitake is present at the meeting where Shūsuke Amagai is introduced as the new Captain of the 3rd Division. During the arc, he can be seen welcoming the new Captain along with Shunsui, taking him for a drink and being mildly surprised by how little tolerance the new Captain has of Sake.Bleach anime; Episode 168 He and Shunsui are also shown discussing how Ichigo seems to be followed by trouble a lot of the time. It is here we see that Ukitake is uneasy over the current state of affairs where noble families in Soul Society are concerned.Bleach anime; Episode 183 With the culmination of events in the arc, he is seen storming the Kasumiōji household with Shunsui where they shut down the experiments concerning the Bakkōtō and later discussing events with other captains before being informed of Shūsuke Amagai's deception and going to the site where he intended to kill Yamamoto.Bleach anime; Episode 189 Fake Karakura Town arc He then appears during the Arrancar battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 315 He is shocked by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's initial, swift actions, wondering if such harshness was necessary.Bleach manga; Chapter 316, page 14 When the pillars are successfully defended, it appears he is ready to fight Lilynette Gingerback and Coyote Starrk alongside Kyōraku. He appears surprised by Starrk's request to "pretend to fight" and thought Shunsui was going to comply due to his amusement and usual laid-back attitude. This shows that even he is shocked by Shunsui despite them being friends for centuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 14 Ukitake then takes to meditating atop one of the buildings of the town, where he was questioned by Lilynette on why he isn't fighting as well. Ukitake tells her two on one wouldn't be fair, Lilynette tells him that it doesn't matter and Starrk is strong and Kyōraku is as good as dead. Ukitake, with a smile, assures her that Kyōraku is strong too and that her concern is appreciated, and he'll pray that his friend wins.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 12-13 Ukitake then tells her as she is just a child, she has no place in the battle, which enrages Lilynette to the point where she screams at him and says Arrancar don't have ages. Ukitake explains that he can't fight since she looks like a little girl to him. He further tells her if she tries to fight him, he will force her to leave, and that she should "go home and play with a ball."Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 14 with his bare hands.]] .]] Lilynette feels Ukitake is patronizing her and proceeds to pull her Zanpakutō out of its resting place, which is one of the horns on her helmet-like mask. She then tells him she will fight him. Ukitake appears somewhat annoyed at this.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 15 Ukitake is then seen blocking Lilynette's attacks with his Zanpakutō while looking fairly unamused at her futile attempts.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 11-12 She then blasts him with a Cero, which has no effect on him. He then comments on how he has seen many Cero blasts in his time, and hers is immature at best and not even on par with a Menos. He then tells her to just go home, as he doesn't wish to fight her any longer.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 12-13 Ukitake is later shown continuing his battle with Lilynette. It is revealed that he was able to steal her Zanpakutō. He continually avoids her comical assaults, all the while chiding her for not putting her heart into her attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 2-3 When Starrk finally calls back Lilynette, so as to release his true form, Kyōraku, sensing that the true battle is about to begin, throws his kimono to Ukitake and informing him that they were now "fighting for keeps". Ukitake then watches in shock as the Primera releases his true power and Shunsui Kyōraku releases his own Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 361, page 11-17 After watching the battle unfold between Shunsui and Starrk, Ukitake releases his Shikai and jumps in front of Shunsui. He uses a huge energy blast to negate Starrk's Cero Metralleta. Starrk side steps the blast and wonders if it was a Cero. Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 17-18 Shunsui begins to speak but Ukitake cuts him off explaining that he shouldn't complain because the Arrancar are double teaming him and his coming to his aid is only fair. Ukitake then comments that besides that Shunsui doesn't seem to want to use his Bankai. Shunsui assures him that he will eventually. Ukitake however retorts that it would be best to not reveal his Bankai in front of everyone.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 3 Ukitake continues by saying that in any case his powers are better suited for this sort of fight. Starrk interrupts by asking Ukitake how did he fire a Cero. Ukitake plainly says "who knows, maybe he'll figure it out if he does it again." Determined to figure out Ukitake's power Starrk fires again much to Lilynette's protest that it's most likely a trap. No sooner does he fire a large Cero, that moments later, comes right back at him, to which Starrk dodges. He fires again and notices the same result. He uses Sonído to get closer to Ukitake and then explains what he has learned of his ability. Ukitake is surprised that he figured it out after only three attacks. Starrk then expresses that he is glad that Ukitake's power isn't to reflect any and all attacks back at his opponent. Starrk surmises that if Ukitake has to absorb the attack first, there has to be a limit to what can be absorbed. He then tells Ukitake that he doesn't think he'll be able to absorb the attack if he fires 1,000 shots at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 4-12 Before Starrk can fire, Shunsui appears behind him and tries to cut of his head, but Starrk dodges and fires a large Cero which Shunsui also dodges. Then seemingly out of nowhere a Garganta begins to open, surprising the three combatants. Ukitake asks Shunsui if it's someone new. Shunsui responds by asking if Ukitake thinks it's someone who could back up the top three Espada, as he hopes it isn't. When the Garganta is fully open, Wonderweiss Margela walks through. Ukitake and Shunsui both question who he is while Starrk, just as surprised to see him being accompanied by a huge hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 13-20, simply says his name. While Ukitake's attention is on Fūrā, Wonderweiss attacks him from behind, impaling him in the back and out through his chest with his hand. Seeing this, Shunsui goes to attack the Arrancar, but is quickly shot at point blank range in the back by a Cero from Starrk. They are both seen falling out of the sky to the city below.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 5-8 Later, after Aizen is captured, Ukitake recovers and is seen eavesdropping alongside Sentaro and Kiyone on Yamamoto scolding Shunsui, Byakuya, and Kenpachi for losing their respective captain haori. Ukitake notes that 10 days have past since the battle, Yamamoto has lost his left arm but it looks like his stamina has returned, which is a relief as Soul Society still has yet to see a being capable of replacing the man.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, pages 6 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Ukitake is first seen alongside Kyōraku's lieutenant Nanao Ise as a spectator alongside 6th Division members watching a sparing match between 6th Division captain Byakuya Kuchiki and his lieutenant Renji Abarai. He congratulates Renji on becoming more proficient in his Bankai's use. Byakuya's mood seems to change which leaves abruptly, causing him and Shunsui to wonder what is wrong. Later that night he, along with all other higher ranked officers of the Gotei 13 are summoned to Sōkyoku Hill by order of captain-commander Yamamoto. Upon the arrival of captain Hitsugaya who asks him what is happening he details that he really doesn't know and apparently no one else is sure either. There, they are witness the arrival of the 1st Division lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe who collapses, as everyone readies themselves for a possible attack, a mysterious man appears, who reveals that the captain-commander will be unavailable presently. Upon hearing this Ukitake witnesses captain Komamura move to attack releasing his Bankai against the mysterious man only for it to turn on him, much to everyone's surprise. Upon a release of reiatsu a large being appears before Komamura and fights with him and easily dispatches him as all in attendance look on in complete shock. They are then informed once they all try to release their Zanpakutō they are plainly told by the mysterious man that their Zanpakutō are no longer under their control and that now the Zanpakutō will rule the Shinigami. He then sums the Zanpakutō spirits to him.Bleach anime; Episode 230 Ukitake questions what the mysterious man means by stating that Zanpakutō will rule, to which the mysterious man details it's exactly as he has said. Shunsui states the he is taking this whole thing seriously but is more concerned where captain-commander Yamamoto's whereabouts are. The mysterious man details that Yamamoto has been sealed away as his Zanpakutō Ryūjin Jakka was unwilling to join forces with them. He then states that he had Minazuki, Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari seal him with their reiatsu. Ukitake is outraged that such a thing has taken place. Upon this realization a battle breaks out between the Shinigami and the Zanpakutō spirits. The following day Shunsui, Unohana and Ukitake set up a communication base at the Fourth Division barracks following the manifestation of the Zanpakutō and their subsequent attack on their Shinigami counterparts. They discuss the situation with Yoruichi who tells them she will return to the real world and inform Urahara of the situation.Bleach anime; Episode 231 Ukitake returns to the temporary HQ, where Shunsui explains that he still has not found out the whereabouts of Yamamoto. Ukitake then explains the ongoing plan of sending captain Suì-Fēng's forces as well as the other divisions out to track down and subdue the Zanpakutō. He and Shunsui then discuss the turn of events surrounding Byakuya, who has disappeared. Unohana arrives and details that while severely injured Rukia is stable but still unconscious. She then explains to them that 12th Division has asked for test subjects and she has just returned from assisting captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The two captains are quite surprised that she went to see him personally. They are shocked by what Unohana has learned from captain Kurotsuchi. As she confirms their worst fears, noting the Zanpakutō spirits are completely independent from their former masters and if they are not careful in how they deal with them they could end up destroying their Zanpakutō.Bleach anime; Episode 234 Sometime later they discuss the possibility that defeating the Zanpakutō spirits will destroy the Zanpakutō themselves. It is decided that they will have to quickly get used to combat without their release or else it could be costly for the Gotei 13 forces.Bleach anime; Episode 235 Shunsui, Unohana and Ukitake debrief Ichigo Kurosaki about his fight with Muramasa. Ichigo details that Muramasa doesn't use brainwashing to control the Zanpakutō spirits and that he is just amplifying the frustration the feel on the regular basis to turn them. He makes note that the only way to obtain them back is for the wielder to face their Zanpakutō spirit and force it to submit to them. Ukitake is happy that they have found a way to finally get their Zanpakutō back, but Shunsui notes that its going to take a while for everyone to track down their own Zanpakutō and beat them in battle. As their opponents aren't just going to wait for them. They are then interrupted as Renji Abarai and Zabimaru arrive so they can be be asked if there is anything else they can use to further the situation. Zabimaru unfortunately doesn't remember anything about being controlled and can't help. He later appears alongside Shunsui, Suì-Fēng and her Stealth Corps as they arrive to surround Hōzukimaru, but he uses his Bankai to get away. However, they manage to obtain Gegetsuburi. Bleach anime; Episode 237 The Shinigami discuss Byakuya's betrayal, and the discovery that if a Zanpakutō is killed by anyone other than its owner, it will be unusable. After the meeting Ukitake resolves to be the one to inform Rukia that her brother Byakuya has turned traitor.Bleach anime; Episode 241 Ukitake arrives after the battle in the 6th Division barracks along with Shunsui. They apologize for being late. Ukitake stops the poisoned Rukia from getting up and asks her if she found out what her brother was up to.Bleach anime; Episode 245 Ukitake decides to join Shunsui, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ichigo and Yoruichi on a search-and-rescue mission for Yamamoto. The party finds the cave by tracing Yamamoto's reiatsu. The party splits up; Ukitake accompanies Shunsui to a distant corner of the cave, where they encounter the spirits of their Zanpakutō. Sōgyo no Kotowari fall down on top of Ukitake and ask him to play a game; deciding on "Fetch the Fan," they produce two fans that begin to glow and spin, hurtling toward Ukitake like saw blades.Bleach anime; Episode 246 Despite desperately trying to reason with the twin spirits, their mischievous nature makes them refuse to listen. He is forced to constantly chase them through the caves, it is not until he threatens to stop playing with them if they don't hand over their fans that they stop. They trick him and try to blast him but Ukitake ducks out the way in time. They run off again and begin to play a game of hide-in-seek with Ukitake, much to his annoyance. They try to ambush him with an attack but he uses Hadō #31. Shakkahō to counter the attack. When the twins try to attack him from both sides he surprises them by catching them both, but they kick him in the face break free and run off. Ukitake finally realizes that the games that they are playing are just a delay tactic, allowing Muramasa to use Ichigo for something of importance. Upon sensing a huge explosion originating from Ichigo's power, Ukitake rushes to the location to find Yamamoto freed but greatly troubled. It is then revealed that Yamamoto was not imprisoned as Muramasa claimed, but rather Yamamoto produced the barrier to protect himself from Muramasa's plans to use Ryūjin Jakka. When Muramasa says that he has no need for the other entities anymore, Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari attack him but end up having their physical forms destroyed by Ryūjin Jakka. Muramasa makes his escape, while Yamamoto reveals to the others that Muramasa intends to destroy the Gotei 13 with it.Bleach anime; Episode 247 Ichigo, Yoruichi, Ukitake, Shunsui, and Yamamoto are surrounded by a wall of flames created by Ryūjin Jakka. Yoruichi escapes underground through a fissure she opens using Shunkō, but Tobiume uses her fireball to cave it in behind Yoruichi, preventing the others from following. Ichigo attempts to escape by jumping over the wall of flames but is unsuccessful. Yamamoto reveals that Muramasa's plan is to destroy Karakura Town in order to free his owner, Kōga, who has been sealed there. Ichigo makes a final attempt at jumping over the wall of flames and just before he is defeated and completely enveloped in fire, Hyōrinmaru and Hitsugaya arrive to save him. Hitsugaya and Hyōrinmaru both activate their Bankai and, together, get Ichigo out of the flames so that he can head to Karakura town to stop Muramasa while Yamamoto, Ukitake, Shunsui, Hitsugaya and Hyōrinmaru stay back to defeat Ryūjin Jakka together.Bleach anime; Episode 249 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Ukitake discusses the attacks by Tōjū with Kyōraku, Rukia, Sode no Shirayuki and Senbonzakura, while his restored Zanpakutō spirit, Sōgyo no Kotowari, plays near the group. He commends Rukia and the spirit of her Zanpakutō for their hard work along with Kyōraku and advises her that she did the right thing in bringing the captured Tōjū to the Twelfth Division. The twins get rowdy and he tells them to quiet down, and they comply. Bleach anime; Episode 256 Later while discussing how to deal with the Tōjū, Ukitake and Shunsui are repeatedly beaten by Katen Kyōkotsu in a card game, resulting in Ukitake and Shunsui being forced to perform penalties for their respective Zanpakutō spirits. During this time, they happen to mention how it may be better for their spirits to reside in their sword form, which make the spirits very unhappy, with the twins assaulting Ukitake. While accepting it, they have Nanao go to Captain Kurotsuchi in the hope that he can find a way to restore the fallen Zanpakutō spirits.Bleach anime; Episode 257 Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While in battle his power is said to be stronger than any other. His power is unrivaled by anyone who came before him or anyone since.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 10 While hating the concept of having to engage in a fight, Ukitake is presumably one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of the Soul Society, as demonstrated from his ability to hold his own against Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 156 & 172, page 12 The unique shape of his sword's shikai and it's corresponding abilities make his form of fighting unconventional amongst the Shinigami forces, but shows the skill of his abilities in this art.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 7-10 Kidō Master: As a captain, Ukitake is shown to have above-average knowledge of Kidō, as displayed when he assists in the resealing of the Jōkaishō.Bleach anime; Episode 107 He also aids in the opening of the Senkaimon. He is able to perform fairly high-level spells without incantation,Bleach anime; Episode 248 and he can easily use Kidō in battle, such as when he used Seki against Lilynette Gingerback.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 10 Shunpo Master: He is masterful in the art of Flash Steps as a captain. He is able to gain sufficient ground when trying to put distance between himself and Captain-Commander Yamamoto when being chased through Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, page 18-19 Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the strongest and oldest Captains in the Gotei 13, it is safe to assume that Ukitake has tremendous spiritual power. He is not overwhelmed by the spiritual pressure of Captain-Commander Yamamoto as most people would be in the situation.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 4 Enhanced Durability: Ukitake has shown himself able to hold his ground in battle. He was able to remain relatively unscathed despite taking devastating attacks from Captain-Commander Yamamoto, whose Zanpakutō is the most devastating in all of Soul Society in terms of destructive power.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, page 12 He has also shown to effortlessly block Lilynette's Cero with his bare hand, even though he himself admits it was not even of Gillian-level power.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 12-13 Zanpakutō Sōgyo no Kotowari redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Sōgyo no Kotowari (spirit). : Ukitake's Zanpakutō resembles an average katana with a rectangular bronze cross guard and dark red handle. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . Once he completes the incantation, he grasps the single blade with two hands. The blade then transforms slowly and begins to form two blades, as the blades peel apart, a large red rope-like chain at the base of the hilt lengthens and silver metal square charms attached to the chain begin to fall until all five present themselves. The blade is now somewhat thinner than the normal Zanpakutō and the cross guard now extends up the blade for about 15 cm. Up 25 cm from where the cross guard is, there is a 45 degree cut on the inside of the blade where a second blade is jutting back down and parallel to the main blade. With the edge of the blade facing inward instead of outward, the blade looks very artistic and rather difficult to handle, only further proving just how skilled a swordsman Ukitake must be to have mastered such a uniquely designed weapon.Bleach manga; chapter 156, page 12 :Shikai Special Ability: Sōgyo no Kotowari is able to absorb an opponent's energy attacks through the left sword and directs the attack through the connecting rope where the five charms on the rope strengthens and accelerates the attack faster than it was originally fired and reverses its original course firing the same attack from the right sword, making it much more difficult for the opponent to dodge. The entire process happens so fast that the attack looks as if it originally came from Sōgyo no Kotowari.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 9-11 *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed. Appearance In Other Media In the Bleach games Bleach: Shattered Blade, Bleach: The Blade of Fate, Bleach: Dark Souls, Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, and Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, Ukitake's Zanpakutō attacks using water and electricity. It is seen making orbs of water and shooting out streams of water from those orbs. These orbs can be made into a certain formation and another skill is to make a puddle of water in the ground as a trap, called Minabuki, when the opponent steps upon the puddle, spears of water and thunder pierces through the enemy. It also creates crashing waves or tornadoes of water that either protect Ukitake from attacks or engulf a target. Another ability is to create a cube of water to imprison a target. In terms of lightning, it can shoot fast bolts at a target, create a powerful shockwave, or send a serge through the ground to a target. The lightning can also be used in combination with Ukitake's speed to surround him and perform a powerful tackling attack. In both Bleach DS games, Bleach: The Blade of Fate and Bleach: Dark Souls, Ukitake is able to perform a special move together with Shunsui Kyōraku, when they are in a team. The attack is called . It combines a powerful hurricane-like, green wind-attack, performed by Kyōraku, and lightning in form of several ball-lightnings, which form diamonds, performed by Ukitake. This is notable in that in both games, it is the only such 'team attack' possible. Trivia *His Zanpakutō and Shunsui Kyōraku's Zanpakutō have the longest release commands as of yet. Word-for-word, Ukitake's is the longer of the two, although the translation in the English manga drastically shortens it and lengthens Kyōraku's. *In the latest popularity poll, Ukitake came 19th (in the previous one he was 14th), while his Zanpakutō, Sōgyo no Kotowari, came 17th. *In the first popularity poll, before his name and face were revealed, Ukitake came 70th with just one vote, but was labeled as "the Shinigami that appeared in Rukia's memories". *The Shinigami Women's Association published a Photo Collection showcasing Ukitake called Sickbad which is now sold out. Bleach Bootleg, page 28 Quotes * (To Rukia Kuchiki) "There are two types of fights. Whenever we are in battle, we must be one of the two. The fight for life or…the fight for pride! Right now…He is fighting for his pride! His wife’s pride…his men's pride…Most importantly…his own personal pride. Dismiss this as his stubbornness…and let him fight alone like this…"Bleach manga; Chapter 135, pages 13-15 * (To Sōsuke Aizen) "To sink all the way to the level of allying with the Menos. What are you trying to do?"Bleach manga; Chapter 178, page 14'' *(To Shūhei Hisagi) "Friends are a good thing, even if they tread a different path."Bleach manga; Chapter 230, page 4 * (To Lilynette Gingerback) "I know that, but what's wrong is wrong! To me you're a kid, and what's more a girl. I can't fight you. But if you insist on being spoiled and talking about fighting, then I will take you home by force! Now go home and play with your ball."Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 13 References Titles Navigation de:Jūshirō Ukitake es:Jūshirō Ukitake Category:Characters Category:Shinigami captains Category:Shinigami Category:Male